Amores de Primavera III
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: De suas bocas, palavras afiadas como facas. Em suas almas, uma bela e eterna história de amor está cravada.
1. Chapter 1

**Amores de Primavera 3**

**_Draco_****_ – Ginny_**

**Série Amores – Por Rebeca Maria**

**Obs****: Não há spoilers de Half-Blood Prince. Eu já li o livro e é realmente maravilhoso, mas ele é totalmente ignorado nessa história!**

**Sobre**** a Série "Amores"**

A Série Amores foi criada durante uma das infindáveis aulas chatas... Serão cinco histórias independentes, contando o nascimento de grandes amores, com ou sem final feliz... Para ler uma história não precisa necessariamente ter lido as outras (a não ser que você goste dos dois shippers anteriores e queira ler), mesmo que elas façam parte de uma história em comum, percorrendo uma ordem cronológica definida.

E por que _Amores de Primavera_ e não _de Verão, Outono _ou _Inverno_? Verão é passageiro e Inverno é frio. No Outono, é como se tudo acabasse, então, escolhi Primavera porque dá a impressão de que tudo começa ali...

**AdP**** II - A Despedida da Primavera**

Hermione sabe que o ama mais do que tudo. Rony não tem dúvidas sobre o que sente por ela. Por que duas pessoas que se amam tanto, podem passar a Primavera sozinhos?

_Ocorre paralelamente a "Amores de Primavera II – Rony x Hermione"_

**AdP**** III - A Primavera Cinzenta**

De suas bocas, palavras afiadas como facas. Em suas almas, uma bela e eterna história de amor está cravada.


	2. A Detenção

****

Amores de Primavera 3

Capítulo UM

A Detenção

__

"Diga-nos um bom motivo para você estar rindo, Ginny.- Rony deitou-se na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.- Estar em detenção com o Snape não é motivo para rir."

"Você está em detenção, Ginny?- Hermione se intrometeu, afastando os pés de Rony da cama e sentando-se na beirada."

"Rony me chamou aqui para eu explicar essa história para ele.- Ginny deu um suspiro, seguido de um largo sorriso. Harry começou a sorrir também- Mas ele bem que mereceu. Não mereceu, Harry?"

"Não responda, Harry!- Rony falou- Ultimamente você tem concordado muito com a minha irmã."

"Mas não é a verdade?- Harry sentou-se na cama, parando de sorrir- O Ranhoso mereceu que a Ginny o chamasse de seboso e o fizesse de ridículo na sala."

"Você fez isso?"

"Ah, Mione, não foi bem assim."

"Claro que foi, Ginny.- Rony falou."

"OK, eu me exaltei um pouco, mas foi só. Ele estava me atormentando na aula e eu não consegui me controlar, e eu o chamei de seboso, engordurado, chato e eu o mandei..."

"...lavar o cabelo!- Harry completou, caindo na risada novamente- E depois lançou um Riddikulus nele."

"E como ele ficou?- Rony, que no começo parecia durão com a irmã, desatou a rir em cima da cama. Ginny estendeu uma foto a Hermione."

Nela, Severo Snape, o professor mais chato e sério de Hogwarts, aparecia com longas cabeleiras louras, um vestido rosa com bolinhas roxas e as pernas finas de fora, além de um batom vermelho muito chamativo borrado por todo o seu rosto."

"Ah! Era só o que me faltava!- ela reclamou, logo ao entrar na sala de troféus."

"Era só o que me faltava digo eu, Weasley Fêmea!- Draco, com seu tom mais arrogante, falou."

"Se só a detenção já é ruim, imagine uma detenção com Draco Malfoy!- Ginny pegou um pano estendido numa das prateleiras- O que me resta agora é limpar, pelo menos assim termina logo e eu vou embora. Anda, me ajuda aí. Limpa aquele lado que eu limpo esse, assim andamos mais rápido.- ela jogou um outro pano para Draco, que o agarrou com agilidade. No entanto, ele não se moveu.- Não vai ajudar?"

"Para quê? Mulheres foram feitas para limpar as coisas, cuidar da casa e dar prazer ao homem. Você faz bem o primeiro papel e com certeza faz o tipo do segundo, resta saber agora se é boa no terceiro.- Draco terminou com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar provocante para cima de Ginny."

"Você é mesmo muito patético.- ela pareceu não se abalar- Filhinho de papai que se acha no direito de agredir qualquer um só para conseguir o que quer."

"Ser rico tem essas vantagens, Weasley Fêmea.- Draco falou, frisando a palavra rico."

"E ser mimado demais, tem suas vantagens? Falando a verdade, acho que você só tem essa pose de _eu sou o bom_, mas o fato é que você mal saiu das fraldas. Ainda é muito criança. Imagine-se num momento de perigo. Onde está Draco Malfoy? Ah, o _senhor eu não vou entrar nessa floresta_ saiu correndo...- ela citou o episódio do primeiro ano de Malfoy, durante a detenção na floresta- _o senhor isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes _vai correndo para o papai... ah! Não, talvez para a mãe, já que o pai está em Azkaban!- Ginny terminou com um grande sorriso. Draco estava paralisado.

"Você também não entraria na floresta com onze anos.- ele rebateu."

"Ah! Por Merlin, Malfoy! Eu estive com o _malvado_ lorde das trevas aos onze anos... enfrentei comensais da morte aos catorze... e até mesmo você, Malfoy, eu acabei com você ano passado, e no seu quinto ano, eu te lancei um feitiço para rebater bicho-papão, que você não agüentou e já foi logo caindo no chão, se contorcendo de dor, não tentou nem mesmo lutar, não foi mesmo? Entregou-se logo.- Ginny falou com muita severidade- Entrar na floresta é fichinha para mim. No entanto, você, o que você fez até hoje? Se escondeu na barra da saia da sua mãe ou atrás de seus gorilas sem cérebro?"

"Você não sabe de nada.- Draco falou a primeira frase que lhe veio à cabeça- Posso me defender muito bem sozinho."

"Claro que pode, Malfoy, ninguém disse que você não é capaz de se defender sozinho. Agora, o que resta saber, é por quanto tempo e contra o que você pode se defender, não é mesmo?"

"Agora você está se achando a tal.- Draco deu um sorriso cínico, seguido do olhar provocante que lançara a Ginny pouco antes."

"E você acha que só porque tem charme ou porque consegue enlaçar uma garota desprevenida, vai conseguir entrar nas calças dela. Patético!"

"E não é assim?"

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny com rapidez, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a. A garota resistiu no primeiro instante, mas ao sentir as mãos fortes dele a segurando, e o seu cheirinho gostoso de perfume masculino, cedeu, beijando-o também. Ela sentiu a língua dele explorar a sua boca de um jeito intenso e sedutor, excitante, como nunca nenhum outro garoto tinha feito até então, ou mesmo causado o efeito que aquele beijo tão arisco lhe provocava. E então, num gesto mais ousado, Draco levou sua mão até o cós da saia de Ginny, descendo vagarosamente. E, ao perceber o ato do garoto, ela repeliu-o.

"Não, não é!- ela o empurrou com força, fazendo-o bater na estante de troféus- Você não presta, Malfoy!- e saiu do salão, batendo a porta com violência."

"Vamos ver, Virgínia. Vamos ver se você não será minha...- Draco pegou o pano, caído no chão, próximo ao lugar onde Ginny estivera, e pôs-se a limpar os troféus."

Ginny deitou-se no sofá do salão comunal, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. O beijo dele era tão bom... tão diferente do de Michael ou Dino... e tinha aquele cheirinho gostoso... fora que, assim como todas as garotas da escola, Ginny também achava Draco Malfoy muito bonito, apesar de infantil e arrogante.

Ela passou os dedos sobre os lábios, desejando sentir os lábios dele novamente nos seus. Com o pensamento voltado para o gesto de Draco, ao colocar as mãos no cós da sua saia, Ginny dormiu.

"Ginny...- uma voz distante a chamou- Ginny...- soava carinhosa e preocupada. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando um par de olhos verdes a fitando."

"Harry?- ela viu o sorriso de Harry se alargar- O que você está fazendo no dormitório feminino? Você não pode subir aqui...- Harry levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela- Nós não estamos no dormitório feminino, não é mesmo?- ele negou."

"Salão comunal.- ele respondeu com graça- E você dormiu no sofá hoje."

"Oh! Merlin...- ela levantou-se depressa- Que horas são?"

"Seis e meia. Não se preocupe, ninguém acordou ainda. Ninguém te viu."

"Você me viu."

"Que bom que fui eu."

"Eu devo estar horrível, toda descabela..."

"Está linda, não se preocupe.- ela bateu levemente no ombro dele, sorrindo divertida."

"Você me deixa sem jeito agindo assim, Harry."

Harry, sem se conter, aproximou seu rosto do de Ginny e selou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo que pegou a garota de surpresa. Durou alguns segundos, até Ginny pegar-se pensando que o beijo de Harry não parecia nada com o de Draco, e que o do loiro era bem melhor, mais intenso, molhado e, ela até poderia dizer, apaixonado.

"Harry...- ela afastou-se, colocando as mãos no peito dele- ...isso não vai dar certo..."

"Me desculpe."

"É melhor nós continuarmos assim, ok? Será melhor para os dois.- Harry deu de ombros, e Ginny viu no olhar dele uma pontinha de esperança."

"Para sempre?"

"Eu não sei, Harry, mas por enquanto é melhor assim."

Ginny ficou quase o dia todo pensando no beijo que dera em Draco e no beijo que Harry lhe dera. Ambos provocaram sensações estranhas nela. O beijo do Sonserino era mais intenso e selvagem, e a atmosfera era perigosa e excitante, o que fazia seu coração acelerar e seu corpo desejar por um pouco mais do corpo de Draco. O de Harry, ao contrário, era calmo e singelo, e tirava qualquer pensamento da cabeça de Ginny.

"Não vai continuar limpando os troféus, Weasley Fêmea?- a voz arrastada e fria soou ao pé do seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios por toda a sua espinha."

"Você de novo?"

"Para minha sorte e seu azar."

"Disse bem, azar."

"Não resista tanto assim...- ele parou, colocou um braço de cada lado da cabeça dela e sussurrou ao seu ouvido- ...Virgínia.- logo depois deu um beijo em seu pescoço, provavelmente como beijaria sua boca, deixando uma marca avermelhada no local."

Ela cedeu. Os movimentos dele para cima dela, os sussurros, o beijo no pescoço...o cheiro de colônia masculina que a inebriava, o charme do cabelo loiro caindo sobre os olhos, o gosto dos lábios...tudo fez com que Ginny quisesse mais e se abraçasse ao pescoço dele, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Draco pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo ainda mais a temperatura do corpo quente da garota. Ele não sabia exatamente o que acontecia com ele, mas o gênio forte daquela garota o instigara e o deixara excitado. E ele tinha que admitir que mesmo sendo uma Weasley, Virgínia era linda, e tinha um cheirinho tão marcante como nenhuma outra, fora o corpo, que parecia tão perfeito, e ficava tão bem quando colado ao seu como ele nunca sentira. O beijo dela era inesquecível, e ele teve que admitir que era viciante.

Draco levou a mão até a coxa da garota e subiu um pouco. Não encontrou resistência, vendo que ela estava totalmente entorpecida e tomada pela situação em que se encontrava. O que ele ouviu foi um gemido baixinho em seu ouvido, e ele teve ímpetos de seguir em frente, mas por algum motivo, desconhecido até pelo próprio Draco, ele se afastou.

"Por que...você...parou...?- ela perguntou, num sussurro, tentando entender o ato de Draco."

"Não é a hora nem o local certos, Virgínia...- dizendo isso ele se afastou, deixando para trás uma Ginny transtornada pelo que tinha acontecido e por ter deixado acontecer."

"""""""""""""""""""""

N/Rbc: pequeno, porém intenso...

Trecho Capítulo DOIS:

Num impulso ela se virou, ao mesmo tempo que Draco colocava uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela e aproximava seu rosto do da garota.

"Ou desejando intimamente que eu chegasse logo?"

Ela não pôde responder. Não conseguia balbuciar palavra alguma. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer, e da qual não tinha controle, era manter a sua respiração o mais acelerada possível, e tentar manter a sua mente o mais sóbria que fosse capaz.

No entanto, o cheiro de Draco, penetrando suas narinas, tinham um efeito muito parecido com, talvez, álcool demais no sangue, ou uma droga. Era viciante e deixava-a fora de si, apenas desejando que os lábios dele, tão próximos dos seus, a tocassem logo, tão avidamente como da última vez.


	3. Atração Fatal

**Amores de Primavera 3**

**CapítuloDOIS**

**Atração Fatal**

Pensar em Draco Malfoy durante quase todo o dia já se tornara hábito para Ginny. Lembrar do modo marcante e possessivo como ele a beijava, do toque ousado dele pelo seu corpo...do cheiro...

_PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA COM ISSO JÁ, VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY! OU VOCÊ VAI FICAR DOIDA! _

Ela abanou a cabeça, chamando a atenção de Luna, que olhou-a com uma cara desconfiada.

"Quem é ele?- ela perguntou."

"Ele quem?"

"Ele, que te beijou. Não me diga que foi o Harry...?"

"Não há _ele_ nenhum, Luna."

"Ah, não? Então por que os dedos passando constantemente pelos lábios e o olhar mais sonhador que o meu?"

"Não é ninguém, Luna.- ela insistiu."

"Eu vou fingir que acredito enquanto você não quiser me contar.- e virou-se, saindo de perto da ruiva."

---"(...)"---

Aquela seria a terceira noite de detenção, e Ginny repudiava-se mentalmente por estar querendo encontrar Draco Malfoy na sala de troféus logo. Àquela hora não estava sendo diferente e, enquanto ela limpava vagarosamente alguns troféus, pensava se ele ainda demoraria a chegar.

"Já fazendo a sua parte, Weasley Fêmea?- ele sussurrou, bem perto da nuca dela, fazendo os pêlos do seu pescoço se arrepiarem."

Num impulso ela se virou, ao mesmo tempo que Draco colocava uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela e aproximava seu rosto do da garota.

"Ou desejando intimamente que eu chegasse logo?"

Ela não pôde responder. Não conseguia balbuciar palavra alguma. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer, e da qual não tinha controle, era manter a sua respiração o mais acelerada possível, e tentar manter a sua mente o mais sóbria que fosse capaz.

No entanto, o cheiro de Draco, penetrando suas narinas, tinham um efeito muito parecido com, talvez, álcool demais no sangue, ou uma droga. Era viciante e deixava-a fora de si, apenas desejando que os lábios dele, tão próximos dos seus, a tocassem logo, tão avidamente como da última vez.

Ela não conseguiu conter a mão e, dessa vez, foi ela quem puxou Draco pelo pescoço, apanhando sua boca num beijo intenso, com direito a carícias ousadas, que iam além do que ela poderia controlar. Era mais forte que ela aquela atração que sentia por Draco Malfoy. Era fatal, e ela começava a compreender isso.

Draco, movido pelos toques de Ginny em sua barriga, subindo pelo peito, por baixo da camisa, foi incentivado a fazer o mesmo. Num instante ele conseguiu abrir a camisa dela, sem encontrar qualquer tipo de relutância. No outro segundo ele estava deitando-a no chão da sala de troféus, ficando por cima dela, tendo acesso a partes do corpo da garota que antes não tinha.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço e sussurrou palavras ao ouvido dela que fizeram-na tremer. Buscou a cintura dela com as mãos, e passou os dedos gelados pela barriga dela, por vezes arriscando passar pelo cós da saia dela e, superficialmente, passar a mão por baixo da saia dela.

Passou os lábios no colo, afastando a camisa dela, já totalmente aberta, e trilhando um caminho de beijos até a barriga. A garota, entregue a ele, tirou-lhe a camisa e jogou-a para um canto, e começou a passar as unhas nas costas dele, com certa força, deixando marcas avermelhadas.

"Você quer?- ele perguntou, num tom sedutor, sussurrando ao ouvido dela, seguido de palavras um tanto excitantes, ousadas."

"Muito...- ela respirou mais forte, buscando ar."

Estava quente, muito quente. As roupas estavam abafadas e pesadas. E a cada toque de Draco pelo seu corpo, ela desejava mais e mais que ele a livrasse das roupas. Não se importava mais com nada, porque naquele momento, ela já não pensava em nada que não ter Draco Malfoy todo para si.

E Draco não estava pensando muito mais que Ginny. Sentia-se tão quente quanto ela, tão excitado, tão entregue. O sabor daquela garota era diferente de tudo o que ele já experimentara. A pele dela, além de liberar um aroma suave de flores, tinha um gosto adocicado que, misturado aos beijos ousados dele e àquela atmosfera quente e excitante, deixavam-no ainda mais inebriado.

"Eu não posso fazer isso com você...- ele falou, num breve espasmo de lucidez. Segundos depois achou-se estúpido."

"Como?- ela empurrou para o chão e levantou-se, catando a sua blusa- Você me beija, me agarra, tira a minha blusa, me deixa num estado limiar de excitação e depois...diz que não pode fazer isso comigo? É isso o que eu entendi?- a face dela começava a ficar rubra, de raiva. Draco levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela."

"Entenda, Weasley, não é porque eu não queira fazer isso com você. Acredite, eu quero. Apenas não posso fazer desse modo."

"Se você dissesse apenas que não quer fazer seria mais fácil para eu aceitar."

"Mas eu quero. É só que...há algo mais aqui...não é uma simples atração e você percebeu isso."

"Um Malfoy falando desse modo com uma Weasley- ela debochou- mas ainda não entendi a que ponto você quer chegar."

"Eu quero chegar ao cúmulo de dizer que um Malfoy nunca beijaria uma Weasley da maneira como eu te beijo se não gostasse dela, se não a achasse, de algum modo, especial!- ele falou num fôlego só- É a esse ponto que eu quero chegar, Virgínia!"

--"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Certo, Ginny, você não está sonhando...você não sonhou a noite passada...e você não delirou as palavras...foi Draco Malfoy quem te disse tudo...lendo nas entrelinhas ele disse que gosta de você...Céus! Estou ferrada! _

"Ginny, você está bem? Ginny?- a garota piscou os olhos e fitou quem falava com ela."

"Olá, Olhos Verdes...- Harry riu."

"Você não me chama assim desde o ano passado."

"É, estou meio nostálgica agora."

"Estava, sim, sonhadora, não nostálgica.- ela riu."

"Do que você tem medo, Harry?- ela perguntou de repente."

"Da separação."

"Como assim?"

"A guerra...Dumbledore está armado...todos estamos. Hogwarts está sendo dividida em departamentos...todos seremos separados ou recrutados..."

"Mas, Harry..."

"Ninguém comenta nada, eu sei. Mas, mais do que ninguém, eu sinto, e eu posso afirmar muitas coisas a partir disso..."

"Você está me dando medo."

"Eu sei. Desculpa, às vezes eu tenho medo de mim também.- ele disse de uma forma sombria e afastou-se."

--"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sabe, Weasley, eu andei pensando...- Draco aproximou da garota e abraçou-se à cintura dela. Sentiu-a tremer e encolher-se- O que há com você?- ela olhou pra ele."

"Como eu vou saber que você não está mentindo?- ele franziu o cenho."

"Mentindo a respeito de quê?"

"Disso. Dessa situação. Como eu vou saber que você não está me enganando para arrancar algo de mim?"

"De que diabos você está falando? Por que eu mentiria?"

"Porque você é um Malfoy. Não é óbvio? E Malfoys mentem, manipulam..."

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Weasley."

"Talvez eu não saiba mesmo, mas talvez eu esteja querendo me fazer acreditar que você pode mesmo gostar de mim, como você diz que eu sou _especial_...não é fácil acreditar nas palavras de um Malfoy que sempre achou os Weasley a escória do mundo bruxo."

"Isso não se aplica a você, ruivinha. Eu posso estar louco, posso estar fora de mim, mas acredite que o que eu falo é verdade. Ou você acha que eu faria tanto charme para uma menina se eu quisesse apenas transar com ela? Não, ruiva, eu não faria pelas outras nem metade do que eu faço para você. Se eu quisesse apenas transar com você, eu teria feito na última vez que estivemos aqui, no salão de troféus. Há uma sutil diferença entre querer transar e querer fazer amor, ruiva...muito embora os dois modos estejam ligados por uma fina e traiçoeira linha."

Ginny permaneceu estática. Absorveu lentamente as palavras de Draco, que soaram com tanta sinceridade. Seria ele capaz de mentir com tanta convicção?

"Você tem uma chance, Malfoy, para me provar que um amor proibido valerá à pena.- ele sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura, colando os corpos e dando-lhe um beijo rápido, mas ousado."

"Me chame de Draco, Virgínia."

---"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **certo, mais um capítulo. E desculpa a demora, creio que não vai acontecer novamente. Aliás, estou pensando em mudar meus planos para o final de história...depois eu decido o que será das outras 'Amores de Primavera'...rs...

**Miaka: **olá querida Miaka...bem, Gina ficar com os dois? Isso seria bigamia...e partindo do pressuposto que eu apóio a poligamia (a não ser quando se trata de um amor realmente amor) ela até poderia ficar com os dois...mas talvez ela pense no assunto...rs...ou não...acho que ela fica só com um mesmo...

**MiaGranger28: **que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que goste dela até o final...rs...

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** hei Carol, é pra você que eu estou devendo um desafio HG? Agora eu não me lembro mais se foi você ou se foi outra Carol...o fato é que de qualquer modo HG pra mim é um verdadeiro desafio...rs...e de qualquer jeito, obrigada pelo review e espero que goste dos outros capítulos também!

**Kamila:** bom, apenas ler já vale muito, e fico feliz por você estar comentando essa fic, obrigada! Vou fazer de tudo para que ela prometa mesmo, até porque eu estou com certa dificuldade no final dela...rs...

**Franinha Malfoy:** 3 dias depois que você comentou...não foi muito, foi? O próximo capítulo virá mais rápido, creio eu...

Então, acho que é isso. Estou tentando escrever uma short longa pós Half Blood...vamos ver no que dá...e algumas shorts...depois eu posto aqui...

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	4. Rosa Cinzenta

**Amores de Primavera 3**

**Capítulo TRÊS**

**Rosa Cinzenta**

Ginny deitou-se de bruços na cama, com o queixo apoiado entre as mãos, e os olhos atentos n'O Profeta Diário.

"_Aurores__ atacados nas proximidades de Hogsmeade._- ela falou, sem muito interesse- Você acha que a Guerra pode chegar até aqui, Draco?- não houve resposta- Draco?"

"Ahn?"

"Perguntei se você acha que a guerra pode chegar até Hogwarts."

"Eu não sei."

"Quero dizer, Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, talvez não haja modos de pessoas más entrarem aqui. Dumbledore não permitiria."

"Eu não sei."

Draco aproximou-se dela e afastou os cabelos vermelhos de Ginny para os ombros, de modo que seus lábios tivessem total acesso ao pescoço alvo da garota.

"Você me deixaria por algum motivo, Draco?- ela perguntou, de repente."

"Como?- ele perguntou, entre os beijos que dava no pescoço dela e as sutis mordidas no lóbulo da orelha."

"Me deixaria? Sim ou não?"

"Eu não entendi o motivo da sua pergunta agora, Virgínia."

Ela sentou-se de frente para Draco, fitando seus olhos e segurando firmemente suas mãos.

"Faz quase dois meses que estamos nesse amor proibido, e hoje eu admito que eu amo você mais do que tudo no mundo. Amo como eu achava não ser capaz de amar. Mas daí eu penso que as nossas histórias não batem, que você foi destinado a ser um comensal e que a qualquer momento você irá para longe de mim, para sempre. E então eu penso no quanto eu te quero só para mim, desde o primeiro instante eu te desejei e eu posso afirmar que quero..."

As palavras de Gina foram silenciadas pelo repentino beijo de Draco. Um beijo tão cheio de desejo e voracidade, que envolvia certo erotismo e paixão, e os deixava tensos e quentes.

"Você vai ficar aqui esta noite?- ele pediu."

Gina considerou a resposta. Durante quase dois meses, todos os dias Draco Malfoy pedia que ela dormisse em seu quarto de monitor. E sempre ela negava, às vezes dizendo que não estava preparada, às vezes dando a desculpa de que tinha que estudar.

Houve apenas duas vezes em que ela aceitara dormir no quarto dele, e durante a noite não acontecera absolutamente nada. O dia em que Draco pegara um resfriado e ela ficara lá, cuidando dele a noite toda. E na outra noite ocorrera o inverso, quando Draco cuidara de Gina até amanhecer.

Mas aquela era uma noite diferente. Gina não sabia porque, mas sabia que, naquele momento, queria fazer amor com Draco Malfoy como se aquela fosse sua maior necessidade. Maior até do que respirar.

Ela deixou-se levar pelo momento, pelos beijos e toques de Draco em sua barriga, subindo sutilmente.

Lentamente ele tirou a blusa dela e a induziu a fazer o mesmo com a dele. Suavemente, e com muita delicadeza, ele pediu permissão para retirar a saia dela. E ela, sem relutância, permitiu que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela, porque ela era inteiramente dele durante aquela noite, e durante várias outras que viriam a seguir. Porque a partir daquela noite, os dois cravariam em suas almas um amor proibido intenso e verdadeiro, que nascera a partir de palavras afiadas e venenosas, mas que jamais poderia ser apagado a partir dali...

""""""""""""""""""""""

A manhã de Domingo surgiu preguiçosa, nublada. As nuvens cinzas e carregadas podiam ser vistas pela janela do quarto.

Ele estendeu o braço e tocou o corpo adormecido da garota ao seu lado. O rosto dela estava coberto pela cascata de fios vermelhos, o corpo nu coberto pelo fino lençol branco, a respiração calma.

E era incrível como ele se deixara envolver tanto com uma garota, principalmente aquela garota, aquela ruiva de face alva e um pouco sardenta, semblante sempre tão sereno e gentil, um sorriso encantador, um brilho inesquecível no olhar e de nome Virgínia Weasley.

"_Uma Weasley...- ele pensou, passando levemente os dedos pelos cabelos dela e descendo pelo corpo- Você está perdidamente apaixonado por uma Weasley, Draco...- ele admitiu."_

Ela espreguiçou-se ao lado dele e ronronou, como uma gata manhosa, aconchegando-se ao corpo dele e apanhando o braço de Draco para que passasse pela sua cintura.

"Estou com frio...- ela sussurrou- Me abraça..."

Draco sorriu e abraçou-a com força, colando o seu corpo com o dela, esquentando-a.

"Temos que levantar...- ele disse, quase num assobio no ouvido dela."

"Temos é?"

"É."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não...talvez..."

"Eu não quero levantar, quero ficar aqui, com você, o dia todo...não quero nunca sair de perto de você, Draco..."

A verdade era que ele também queria ficar sempre ao lado dela, daquele jeito, com seu corpo colado ao dela, sua respiração próxima ao pescoço de Virgínia, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e ouvindo casualmente a garota ronronar ao seu ouvido...não se imaginava mais sem tudo aquilo, não depois de mais de dois meses tendo aquilo.

"Obrigada por essa noite, Draco...- ela virou-se para ele e falou, fitando os olhos cinzas dele."

Ele não soube responder. Simplesmente as palavras travaram na sua garganta e não quiseram de modo algum sair.

"O que você tem?- ela perguntou, ao ver o rosto dele se contorcer numa expressão esquisita."

"Não é nada."

A verdade era que _nada_ não era a palavra certa a ser usada. _Nada_ para ele naquele momento, significou _tudo_, mas no conceito dele. _Tudo _o que podia ter sido se ele tivesse conhecido aquela garota dois dias antes daquele quando realmente conhecera. _Tudo_ o que não seria dali em diante.

Ele levantou-se e Gina puxou o lençol que ele tentava tirar dela. Draco não se importou, e Gina teve uma bela visão do traseiro dele quando ele se dirigiu para a janela, debruçando-se no parapeito.

"O que você tanto olha?"

"O céu...está nublado hoje..."

Aos poucos a chuva engrossou. O vento forte e frio batia no rosto de Draco, fazendo os cabelos dele esvoaçarem e sua pele se arrepiar. Aquela manhã de Domingo mostrava-se do mesmo jeito que ele: fria, cinzenta, melancólica, triste.

"Fica esta manhã comigo?- ele pediu, e ela apenas estendeu o braço, indicando que havia um lugar vago na cama."

Nenhum dos dois precisou falar nada. Beijaram-se como nunca se tinham beijado. Jamais um beijo entre eles, em quase três meses, tinha sido tão necessitado e com um gosto tão parecido com o sussurrar de um _"Adeus!"_.

Mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem suficiente de dizer _"Adeus!"_ naquele momento. Doeria demais, principalmente para ele, que não contara toda a verdade para ela, não fora corajoso suficiente para tanto. Coragem não era o real forte dos Sonserinos. E ele realmente esperava que, depois daquele dia, a coragem dos Grifinórios fosse realmente verdadeira.

Draco deitou-se sobre Gina, pousando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro e beijando-a de uma forma lenta, calma, como se quisesse manter o gosto da boca dela para sempre na dele. Era um gosto doce, parecido com chocolate, mas no momento estava estranhamente salgado. E só então ele percebeu que estava chorando, e suas lágrimas misturavam-se ao gosto do beijo.

Seus dedos passaram calmamente por todo o corpo dela, decorando cada contorno e, de olhos fechados, ele tinha certeza que jamais esqueceria cada curva do corpo dela, jamais esqueceria do toque macio que ela tinha aos seus dedos.

Naquela manhã ele amou-a de uma maneira a confirmar um amor inesquecível, que ficaria para sempre entre eles, e os perseguiria eternamente. Amou-a da maneira como ela gostava e queria ser amada, calmamente, aproveitando cada segundo como se fosse o último, retardando um momento que viria com muito mais força.

"Eu te amo, Virgínia.- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, aconchegando-a melhor em seus braços."

Talvez ela não tenha ouvido. Apenas ronronou e ficou ainda mais perto de Draco, fazendo-o abraçar-se a ela.

Ele ficou olhando-a, sentindo a culpa que agora o atacava, chamando-o de _monstro_ e _mentiroso_, por ter sido tão estúpido com aquela garota que, agora, ele amava tanto, que era sua vida.

A certo instante Draco levantou-se, apanhou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vestiu-se, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou de lá um pergaminho enrolado, amarrado com uma fita negra. Abriu-o e, com pesar, leu as frias palavras uma última vez:

_"Comensal aspirante: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Data de apresentação: 15 de Junho, Domingo_

_Data de marcação: 15 de Junho, Domingo"_

Amassou o pergaminho, fazendo-o queimar em suas mãos, virando cinzas, depois de uma emissão de magia.

A seguir pegou um pergaminho novo e uma pena. Escreveu algumas palavras, enrolou-o, amarrou-o com uma fita vermelha, botou-o ao lado de Gina na cama e saiu do quarto.

"(...)"

Quando Gina acordou e apalpou a cama, não sentiu Draco ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentou-se na cama, um tanto sobressaltada.

"Draco?- chamou. Ninguém respondeu."

Então ela viu o pergaminho ao seu lado. Tocou e sentiu seu coração disparar e apertar. Uma sensação ruim passou pelo seu corpo.

Abriu o pergaminho e leu-o:

_"É manhã de domingo e a chuva está caindo_

_Roube os lençóis, chegue mais perto _

_As nuvens envolvendo-nos num momento inesquecível _

_Você se enroscando ao meu corpo_

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso _

_Na escuridão você é tudo que vejo_

_Meus dedos delineiam cada um de seus contornos _

_Pintando um retrato com minhas mãos _

_Num vaivém como galhos numa tempestade _

_Você pode não saber _

_Que talvez seja tudo para mim _

_Na escuridão você é tudo que vejo _

_Com amor,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

As entrelinhas diziam tudo o que ele não quis dizer para ela, e tudo o que ela não queria nunca ouvir: um _"Adeus!" _Palavras sutis, mas certeiras.

Ela não chorou. Não conseguiria chorar por ele, sabendo que ele havia mentido, que ele havia brincado com ela e conseguido ser irônico e baixo o suficiente para terminar com um _"Com amor"_, uma maldito _"Com amor"_.

Aquelas palavras já estavam gravadas na sua mente, e ela sabia que jamais sairiam de lá, que ela jamais as esqueceria, mesmo que acabasse com aquele pergaminho idiota em suas mãos.

Porém, antes que pudesse ao menos tentar destruir aquele pergaminho, este se tornou uma graciosa rosa. A cor inigualável, num tom cinza como os olhos de Draco, um brilho tão intenso e verdadeiro como o que os olhos do rapaz transmitiam sempre que eles faziam amor. Ao toque, suas pétalas eram tão macias como a mais pura seda, e o cheiro dela, em especial, era aquele mesmo cheiro inebriante de Draco. A rosa era bela, sua rosa cinzenta.

"Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy!"

música&música&música

_"É manhã de domingo e a chuva está caindo_

_Roube os lençóis, chegue mais perto _

_As nuvens envolvendo-nos num momento inesquecível _

_Você se enroscando ao meu corpo_

Mas as coisas se tornam loucas, viver é complicado

_E com satisfação iria pra estrada, levantaria e iria embora se soubesse _

_Que algum dia ele iria me levar de volta pra você _

_Que algum dia ele iria me levar de volta pra você_

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso _

Na escuridão você é tudo que vejo

_Venha descansar comigo _

_Dirigindo devagar numa manhã de domingo _

_Eu não quero que isso acabe_

_Meus dedos delineiam cada um de seus contornos _

_Pintando um retrato com minhas mãos _

_Num vaivém como galhos numa tempestade _

Que mude o tempo, vamos ficar juntos afinal

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso _

Na escuridão você é tudo que vejo

_Venha descansar comigo _

_Dirigindo devagar numa manhã de domingo _

_Eu não quero que isso acabe_

Mas as coisas se tornam loucas, viver é complicado

_E com satisfação iria pra estrada, levantaria e iria embora se soubesse _

_Que algum dia ele iria me levar de volta pra você _

_Que algum dia ele iria me levar de volta pra você_

_Você pode não saber _

_Que talvez seja tudo para mim _

_Na escuridão você é tudo que vejo_

_Venha descansar comigo_

_Curtindo a vida na manhã de Domingo"_

**_(Tradução – Sunday Morning – Maroon 5)_**

_"Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather, still together when it ends_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

_And__ you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning"_

**_(Sunday Morning – Maroon 5)_**

**N/Rbc: **então, é isso. A carta de Draco foi inspirada nessa música aí de cima. O capítulo não é de todo interessante, prefiro os dois primeiros e ainda estou matutando sobre o último. "Trágico ou não trágico? Eis a questão!" tava até pensando em dividir em dois capítulos, mas não é nada certo. E uma coisa muito importante: o final do capítulo foi inspirado na fanfic **Fruto Proibido** de **Rute Riddle...**e não é que eu tenha pedido permissão para pegar a idéia do final da fic dela, mas eu acho que ela não vai se importar...vai?

E dessa vez, um agradecimento rápido...desculpa, mas será só desta vez, ok?

**- Carol Malfoy Potter (certo, eu vou tentar escrever um HG...vou mesmo, só não sei qd...) **

**- Kamila (Draco pode até ter sido criado como um mau caráter, mas ele é nobre...e estes costumam respeitar as mulheres...rs...o q é bom...) **

**- Rute Riddle (NC17? Acho que meu sorriso está chegando até portugal...rs...e o final é seu...rs...não me mate...) **

**- Lou Malfoy (eu tive uma idéia absurda de torná-la bigâmica...mas descartei...Gina é do Draco mesmo...rs...) **

**- Miaka (assim...não necessariamente agora, ao mesmo tempo, mas acredite q ela vai pegar os dois - em Amores de Primavera 5 - mas não sei se vc gosta de HG...rs...) **

**- Beatriz Brito (estou corada...então...valeu pelo elogio...rs...mas ok...definitivamente não existe casal mais lindo e perfeito q esse...não mesmo...) **

**- Bela Malfoy (ah... obrigada, Bela...isso me deixa contente...espero q ainda goste da fic depois desse capítulo, mas prometo não ser má...não muito, digo) **

**- Franinha Malfoy (final feliz é realmente interessante...e é bom qd as pessoas entendem a minha linha de raciocínio...rs...) **

**- Nathyzinha Malfoy (sim, mas talvez não...depende mto do ponto de vista...rs...prometo não ser muito malvada nessa questão...)...**

**Bjinhos**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	5. Um Amor Para Sempre

**Amores de Primavera 3**

**Capítulo QUATRO**

**Um Amor Para Sempre**

"Você não vai dormir, pois não?- a ruiva perguntou, fitando aqueles belos olhos cinzas, e já sabendo a resposta- O que eu posso fazer para você dormir?"

"Pode me contar a história da sua rosa, eu gosto desta. _'A primavera chegou glamurosa..._"

"_...disposta a se tornar um amor para sempre!' _Mais uma vez esta?"

"Sim, até eu decorá-la e poder contá-la um dia."

"Gosta mesmo tanto assim desta história?"

"É minha preferida. Conta para mim, Sra. Virgínia Malfoy?- a ruiva conhecia bem aquele tom casual e sutil dele."

"Quantas vezes quiser, Sr. Draco Malfoy."

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele na cama, aninhando-o em seu peito e cobrindo a ambos. Então começou uma narrativa, usando um tom nostálgico e calmo.

_"Eu simplesmente não consigo entender _

_os corações dos homens _

_Eles te dizem que te querem _

_E depois te deixam_

_-Esta é a primeira vez, você é especial- _

_Eu acreditei nessas palavras e fiquei tão feliz" _

"_Aquela certamente tinha sido a primavera da vida de Gina Weasley. Não só a mais intensa, mas até aquele momento, a mais bonita._

_Amar Draco Malfoy fazia de sua vida uma experiência formidável, e ser amada por ele tornava tudo melhor ainda._

_Draco, no entanto, tinha seus próprios problemas. Ter certeza que amava Gina não bastava para que qualquer um deles fosse solucionado. E era por causa desses problemas que ele tinha que tomar a decisão mais difícil da sua vida: deixar Gina para salvar sua mãe._

_Aquela manhã de Domingo surgira tão nebulosa quanto ele. E Draco ainda pôde amar Gina uma última vez antes de escrever aquela carta que deixaria a vida da pequena Weasley cinzenta, principalmente aquela primavera._

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Você deveria ter me dito que _

_não gostava mais de mim _

_Mas não pude ver isto e _

_Você apenas me apressou _

_Embora eu xingarei você eu _

_ainda sentirei a sua falta _

_Como sou uma garota, _

_a quem o amor é tudo"_

_Uma semana após a fuga de Draco Malfoy da escola, a guerra explodiu em Hogsmeade. Faltava apenas alguns passos para que chegasse a Hogwarts, embora todos os feitiços da escola tenham sido reforçados, ninguém achava que eles durariam muito._

_Hogwarts em si tinha sido separada, dividida em Alas intransponíveis pelos alunos, visando a segurança de todos. Grupos de amigos tinham sido separados e constantemente conseguiam burlar as regras e se comunicavam através de cartas._

_Gina conseguira ficar com Hermione, mas Rony estava numa Ala muito longe da deles. Harry, para variar, estava participando tão ativamente da guerra que todos duvidavam que ele continuaria a ser o 'menino-que-sobreviveu'._

"_O que há com você?- Hermione aproximou-se de uma Gina depressiva no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, a ala onde estava durante a guerra."_

"_Se eu te contasse você não acreditaria."_

"_Por que não tenta? Caso eu acredite eu posso te ajudar.- ela falou, de bom humor."_

"_É o Draco..."_

"_Malfoy?"_

"_Ele foi embora depois de tudo o que passamos."_

"_Um amor?- Hermione, mesmo perplexa, não deixava de usar o seu tom mais compreensivo."_

"_O meu amor, sim. Ele agora deve ser um maldito comensal."_

_Hermione não foi capaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não abraçar a amiga e ceder o seu ombro para que Gina chorasse._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Ouvi dizer que se você desiste das coisas _

_muito facilmente _

_para um homem, ele se entediará com você _

_Eu não acho que isto seja errado_

_Uma garota diz que nunca será _

_enganada novamente _

_Mas ela se apaixonará novamente"_

_Fugir de Hogwarts talvez não tenha sido a sua decisão mais acertada, no entanto, foi a mais conveniente._

_Gina não achava que era realmente correto ficar parada e protegida numa sala comunal quando, fora daquele abrigo quentinho e confortável, todos estavam sofrendo, lutando e morrendo. Ela não poderia acreditar que 'não ajudar' era o correto a se fazer._

_E foi por causa dessas concepções que ela resolveu simplesmente sair de Hogwarts e seguir a sua vontade de lutar. _

_Descobriu, em poucas horas, que as barreiras não eram tão intransponíveis se você soubesse que feitiço usar, ou nenhum feitiço usar. E ela descobriu também que uma vassoura poderia voar muito mais rápido do que ela imaginava, principalmente se a vassoura fosse a velha e guardada Firebolt de Harry._

_A vista de cima da cidade de Hogsmeade não era, definitivamente, privilegiada. A nuvem de fumaça cobria todo o local, e apenas o que ela podia ver eram fachos de luz seguindo todas as direções. Feitiços, obviamente._

_A vista de baixo podia ser privilegiada, dependendo do ponto de vista. Se você fosse um comensal, certamente estaria às gargalhadas diante das numerosas mortes por segundo de aurores e bruxos inocentes. Mas se você fosse alguém como Gina Weasley, estaria não só chocado por ver, entre tantos outros conhecidos, sua melhor amiga, Luna Lovegood, morta, mas petrificado por ver o amor de sua vida...matando..._

_Aquele foi o momento em que Gina odiou Draco Malfoy mais do que tudo na vida. Ver Draco apontar a varinha para Percy, tão friamente, ignorando a posição humilhante na qual ele se encontrava, de joelhos, implorando por sua vida, fora uma sensação indescritível, dolorosa._

"_POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?- ela gritou, sem se importar com o mundo desabando ao seu redor, partindo para cima dele e esmurrando-o no peito. Draco não teve dificuldade alguma de segurá-la e impedi-la de continuar batendo."_

"_Você não entenderia."_

"_Você é ruim, Malfoy, muito ruim."_

_Assim que ela terminou de falar, Draco abraçou-a e apontou a varinha para um vulto atrás dela. Falou algum feitiço e estuporou o vulto. Uma luz verde se desfez quando se aproximou de Gina. Era um feitiço Avada Kedavra que o vulto tinha lançado._

"_Este vulto teria te matado se não fosse por mim."_

"_Que me deixasse morrer então. Você acabou de matar um Weasley, não seria problema matar outro. Não seria problema continuar matando..."_

"_Já disse que você não entenderia."_

_Draco passou a andar apressado para longe de onde estavam, nas colinas de Hogsmeade. Ela, a passos rápidos, correu atrás dele._

"_Tente."_

"_Tentar o quê?"_

"_Tentar me fazer entender."_

_Draco olhou para os lados e puxou-a pela mão até uma caverna escondida entre as colinas. Fez um feitiço que lacrou a entrada e acendeu uma fogueira._

"_Aqui estaremos seguros."_

"_Seguros de quem?"_

"_Como de quem, Virgínia? Caso não tenha percebido, há uma guerra lá fora."_

"_Eu percebi, mas estar numa guerra lá fora ou estar com um comensal aqui dentro não é muito diferente.- ela disse com tanto rancor e ódio que Draco estremeceu involuntariamente."_

_Ele explodiu. Foi uma reação digna de uma fera, realmente. Num instante ele rasgou a manga direita da camisa e deixou que ela visse uma marca negra. Ela era fascinante, Gina tinha que admitir. Incitava-a a olhá-la. A garota passou levemente os dedos sobre a marca e sentiu-o tremer._

"_É disso que você tem medo?"_

"_Sim- ela respondeu quase que mecanicamente."_

"_É essa merda que você teme, Virgínia? Uma marca idiota num braço?- ela não respondeu- Pois saiba que eu não a teria se dependesse de mim. Mas o livre arbítrio me foi uma opção tirada há muito tempo."_

"_Eu não entendo."_

"_Ser comensal não é honroso, Virgínia. Ser comensal não é nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!"_

"_Pare de me chamar de Virgínia.- ela mandou, num tom frio- Um Malfoy nunca me chamaria de Virgínia se não me amasse. Draco me chamaria assim, mas eu não te reconheço mais."_

_Draco escorregou até o chão e escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos. A marca negra ainda brilhava intensamente em seu braço, queimava, mas de algum modo ele já tinha se acostumado a ela._

"_Minha mãe está morta.- ele sussurrou."_

"_Como é?"_

"_Minha mãe- ele olhou para ela, e Gina percebeu que os olhos dele estavam marejados- está morta."_

"_NÃO, MALFOY! O MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ MORTO!"_

"_Seu irmão não está morto, Virgínia.- Gina abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes- Ou se está, não fui eu que o matei."_

"_Eu vi você matá-lo, não me venha com mentiras. Eu cansei de mentiras. A sua já me bastou."_

"_Eu estuporei o seu irmão, Virgínia. Foi necessário, acredite."_

"_Eu não acredito, Malfoy. Quem mais você matou? Luna?- Draco riu, não conseguiu conter o fino sorriso em sua face."_

"_Nem a Lunática nem seu irmão estão mortos, Virgínia. Eu tive que estuporar seu irmão porque ele estava sob um feitiço de confusão. Se eu não fizesse isso ele sairia matando não os comensais, mas todos que estivessem lutando contra eles. E a Lovegood está bem segura nesse momento, mas não deve voltar tão cedo. Aquela que você viu era, na verdade, um comensal, sob o efeito da poção polissuco. Ele planejava entrar em Hogwarts disfarçado e abrir passagem para os outros, mas não foi uma idéia muito boa, visto estarmos no meio da guerra. Foi morto por meu pai. E, por acaso, tecnicamente esse comensal morreu para salvar o Ronald, que a essa hora já deve ter voltado para Hogwarts."_

_No instante seguinte ela estava chorando desesperadamente, sentada encolhida num canto daquela caverna. Ela acreditava em Draco, não sabia porque, mas realmente acreditava que ele dizia a verdade._

"_Vamos lá, Virgínia, pare de chorar.- ele pediu, carinhosamente."_

_Draco abraçou-se a ela e tentou passar tanta segurança quanto possível. Tentou passar todo o seu amor e todos os seus pedidos de desculpa por tê-la abandonado sem nenhuma explicação._

"_Por que você fez isso comigo, Draco?- ela perguntou, com a vozinha fraca e chorosa."_

"_Você deveria ter me dito que _

_não gostava mais de mim _

_Mas não pude ver isto e _

_Você apenas me apressou _

_Embora eu xingarei você eu _

_ainda sentirei a sua falta _

_Como sou uma garota, _

_a quem o amor é tudo"_

_(Kiss Korea – Because I'm a Girl)_

"_Só há duas pessoas que eu possa dizer que amo, Virgínia. Uma delas, eu espero que você saiba, é você. A outra é a minha mãe. Lúcio ameaçou me tirar vocês duas caso eu não seguisse com o destino que ele havia traçado pra mim. Ele já matou a minha mãe, não posso deixar que ele mate você."_

_Nenhum dos dois pareceu notar a sombra a mais que surgiu naquela caverna. Nenhum dos dois pareceu notar o feitiço proferido que avançou contra Draco. Gina não se deu conta do que tinha acontecido até que sentiu Draco cair no chão e levá-la consigo._

"_Sério, filho?- a voz soou segundos depois, com frieza e indiferença."_

_Ela olhou de Lúcio Malfoy, tão indiferente quanto possível, asqueroso, para Draco, ao seu lado, abraçando-a de um modo tão protetor, o rosto sereno e a pele fria, morto._

"_(...)"_

_Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que Gina só conseguiu processar toda a informação depois de alguns segundos, ainda ouvindo a indagação fria de Lúcio ecoando em sua cabeça, ainda sentindo o corpo frio e inerte de Draco envolvido ao seu._

_Num instante Draco a abraçava e pedia que ela parasse de chorar. No outro ele estava caído no chão. _

_No entanto, Draco tinha reflexos rápidos e estava sempre atento. Ele percebeu a sombra a mais na caverna e ouviu muito bem quando a voz de Lúcio Malfoy falou "_Amazzare_" e o feitiço voou não contra ele, mas contra Gina. E muito rapidamente ele girou seu corpo e apanhou o feitiço por ela._

_E mesmo Gina, enquanto estava pensando sobre tudo aquilo, não percebeu, ou não quis perceber, quão rápido mais pessoas entraram na caverna e estuporaram Lúcio._

"_Gina...? Mas o quê...?- era Lupin, ela conhecia muito bem aquele tom. Mas ela não respondeu. Ainda estava chocada e paralisada- Vamos embora daqui, Gina."_

_Lupin abaixou-se perante Gina e o corpo de Draco, levou uma mão ao pescoço do rapaz e fez uma cara que seria cômica, se o momento não fosse tão trágico. Em seguida desvencilhou Gina, relutantemente, dos braços de Draco e levou-a ao grupo de aurores que estava com ele._

_Ordenou que dois levassem-na de volta ao castelo e garantissem que ela estaria bem segura na ala hospitalar, e outros dois, junto com ele, ficariam ainda em Hogsmeade._

_A partir de certo momento, vendo que não adiantaria se debater e querer voltar para junto do corpo de Draco, deixou-se ser levada quietamente de volta para Hogwarts. Sequer falara alguma coisa desde que tudo começara. Aparentemente as palavras estavam guardadas e trancadas num local escondido, e não queriam sair._

_Ela foi posta em segurança numa das camas vazias da ala hospitalar. Percebeu, vagamente, ao longo de todo o percurso, que em poucas horas que estivera fora Hogwarts não mais estava dividida em alas de segurança. Vários professores ajudavam a desfazer feitiços e mostravam-se, em parte, alegres._

_Mas Gina não dispensou muita atenção para isso. Nem mesmo dispensou atenção suficiente para seu irmão, Rony, que aparecera na ala hospitalar ao fim do segundo dia, fisicamente bem, mas a expressão de seu rosto denotava alguma tristeza que ela não soube explicar._

_Três dias depois Harry foi levado à ala inconsciente, aparentemente em estado crítico. Mas ao menos havia uma boa notícia: a guerra estava, finalmente, chegando ao fim. Não havia mais Voldemort, apenas comensais. Menos mal._

_Gina, ao longo de todos esses dias, não poderia estar pior. Sentia falta de alguém que se tornara necessário em sua vida. Sentia falta do brilho cinzento dos olhos de Draco e das palavras dele. E apenas o que restava era sua lembrança, a saudade, e a rosa que ele lhe deixara..."_

"E agora vem a parte que eu mais gosto, certamente.- ele sorriu, parecendo eufórico."

"Acalme-se, ok?- o garoto pediu- Eu posso contar a história sem que você me interrompa sempre."

"Mas eu gosto, tanto da história, como de interromper você e ver sua cara zangada."

"Não é divertido. Então podemos deixar comentários para o fim da história."

"Que já está chegando."

"Sim, já está chegando."

"_Srta. Weasley? Posso falar-lhe?- era Madame Pomfrey, que mostrava-se preocupada com ela, depois da pouca recuperação em quase um mês. Gina fez um breve sinal com a cabeça, mas continuou observando a janela à frente de sua cama e apreciando o belo pôr do sol- Você está grávida."_

_...e um filho. Céus! Um filho de Draco Malfoy. Gina olhou rapidamente para a enfermeira, perguntando-se se ela não estava louca ou algo assim, mas pensando melhor, fazia sentido. Estava atrasada há três semanas e só então, depois da notícia, que Gina relacionava o atraso a uma gravidez._

_Ela não soube explicar o que a fizera levantar-se da cama e sair correndo da ala hospitalar, dirigindo-se ao salão comunal da lufa-lufa, onde ainda estavam suas coisas. Passou pelo jardim e viu, ao longe, Rony e Hermione, mas eles provavelmente não deram conta de sua presença._

_Ao chegar no salão, abriu seu malão e apanhou a rosa. Olhou-a por vários segundos, e foi então que sentiu uma carta cair em seu colo. Era um pergaminho, enrolado com uma graciosa fita vermelha e um pacote._

"_**Virgínia Weasley"**_

_Aquela letra... Seu coração disparou. Não podia ser verdade, podia?_

"_**Querida Srta. Virgínia Weasley,**_

_**Sinto sua falta, amo você. Isso não tem sido fácil, aliás, tem sido extremamente difícil. Eu estou assustado e eu não sei o que fazer sem você.**_

_**Eu sei que quando parti eu não pude ouvir meu coração dizer para eu não ir, e por isso me desculpo. É difícil partir. Mas agora, eu não quero que me interprete mal, eu amo você. **_

_**Apenas com você, durante todas as noites que passei ao seu lado, pude me sentir tão simples e claro como só alguém que ama poderia se sentir.**_

_**Deixe-me provar, uma vez mais, que eu amo você.**_

_**Então diga que você dividirá comigo um único amor. Uma vida.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Draco Malfoy"**_

_Junto com a carta havia um bilhete de viagem, para Paris, para o dia 9 de Julho e um livro._

"_Amanhã...?"_

_Ela apanhou o livro e observou atentamente a capa. Era de veludo negro com uma rosa grande, metade cinza metade vermelha, entrelaçada às letras W e M. O título era _'Nondum amabam...et amare amabam'_ e, bem abaixo da rosa, as inicias _'D.M.'_ como sendo o autor._

"'_Eu não amo...mas anseio por amar'- era o título do livro. Ela abriu-o e leu uma dedicatória."_

"_**À melhor primavera da minha vida. À melhor mulher. À melhor rosa.**_

_**Com o amor de alguémque te ama.**_

_**D.M."**_

_E pela primeira vez, em algum tempo, Gina mostrou um belo sorriso no rosto. De algum modo ela sabia que aquela carta não poderia ser falsa. Que aquele livro não poderia ser mentira. De algum modo ela teve certeza que Draco estava vivo._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Abandonar tudo para viver um grande amor era algo que estava no topo da lista de Gina sobre "O que fazer durante uma vida". _

_Talvez não tenha sido tão fácil como ela pensava deixar toda a sua família para trás, mas ela não podia renunciar ao amor de sua vida, não sabendo que ele estava vivo e ela estava esperando um filho dele._

"_**Querida família,**_

_**desculpe a falta de despedidas, mas todos sabem como eu as odeio. Desculpe o sumiço, um dia eu volto para vocês. Eu amo cada um de vocês.**_

_**Com amor e carinho,**_

_**Gina"**_

_Algo breve. Não poderia explicar muita coisa, não poderia se despedir muito bem através de uma carta._

_Despachou uma das corujas da torre para que entregasse diretamente à sua mãe. Em seguida, subiu no expresso que a levaria diretamente para a França._

_Assim que o expresso chegou e ela desceu na plataforma, procurou por Draco entre todas as pessoas._

_Parou o olhar assim que seus olhos se cruzaram com o cinza dos olhos dele. Os dois sorriram e se aproximaram._

"_É bom te ter de volta.- ele falou."_

"_É bom que você tenha voltado."_

_E então se beijaram. Com tanta vontade que nem mesmo eles poderiam ter previsto._

"_Vamos para a nossa casa."_

_Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele já a estava beijando novamente, porém, agora, com muito mais ousadia do que antes._

_Ela sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede, e seu corpo ficou ainda mais colado com o corpo de Draco. E só então ela percebeu que eles estavam num quarto. Ele precisava dela agora mais do que nunca, e vice versa._

_Draco tinha a necessidade de sentir novamente a textura suave e macia do corpo dela ao toque de seus dedos e novamente decorar cada curva de seu corpo, e estremecer ao cheiro de flores do cabelo dela. E Gina tinha a necessidade urgente de fazer amor com Draco uma vez mais, agora e sempre, como um amor para sempre."_

"É verdade essa história, papai?- Draco sorriu gentilmente para o filho."

"Você sempre vê aquela rosa cinza na sala, não é mesmo? E você conhece o livro da sua mãe.- o filho confirmou."

"Draco.- Gina chamou-o. Os dois se viraram e ela riu- Não você, Malfoy."

O homem mais velho fez um bico emburrado e engraçado e baixou a cabeça. A criança, deitada na cama, sorriu diante da expressão do pai e olhou para a mãe.

"Você não vai dormir?"

"Mas, mãe..."

"Malfoy, por favor, faça o seu ego vivo dormir. Já está tarde para uma criança de 8 anos ainda estar acordada."

"Mas, Virgínia...- ele falou, sem notar, com o mesmo tom que o filho usara."

Gina aproximou-se de Draco, dando-lhe um beijo rápido no lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-o se arrepiar e sussurrou, sutilmente ao seu ouvido.

"Eu pretendia te esperar _acordada_ na cama, mas diante disso me mantenho calada.- Draco olhou de Gina para o filho."

"Draco, filho, vá dormir.- ele falou, muito seriamente e muito rápido e então virou-se para Gina e sussurrou- Pode me esperar na banheira, eu vou em um minuto."

"(...)"

Gina apoiou-se ao peito de Draco, enquanto ele dava alguns beijos leves em seu pescoço e passeava suas mãos pelo corpo da mulher.

"Você mima demais o seu ego, Draco.- ela comentou, completamente relaxado nos braços dele."

"Ele é um Malfoy, meu amor, merece ser mimado. Além do mais, ele é um Draco."

"Refresque um pouco a minha memória, querido, mas quando foi que eu aceitei a idéia absurda de colocar o seu nome no nosso filho?

"Quando eu falei que você tinha muita sorte pelo _Amazzare_ não ser um, feitiço fatal num período de 24 horas e que Lupin sabia o muito complicado contra-feitiço."

"Isso não é um bom motivo para se colocar o nome do pai no filho, não é?"

"Não, mas você aceitou naquela época, alegando que um Draco Malfoy era pouco em sua vida.- ela riu."

"Eu não disse isso."

"Claro que não.- ele beijou-a profundamente, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para ele- Eu disse."

Gina cruzou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Draco, unindo seus corpos e beijou-o de um modo quase selvagem.

Ele deixou-se levar, sempre deixava-se levar pelos encantos daquela ruiva que numa primavera o fez apaixonar-se perdidamente.

"Faz amor comigo agora?"

"De novo?"

"De novo."

**FIM!**

**N/Rbc:** um final alegre, estão vendo? Eu não sou tão má quanto pareço...talvez só às vezes...dramático, ok, com uma quase morte, mas feliz...ele não morreu afinal. E era quanto a isso que eu planejava pensar...na idéia original ele morria nos braços dela, para salvá-la, de um modo muito dramático, que eu provavelmente escreveria para tentar fazer alguém chorar...ou eu mesma chorar...mas o resultado foi que ele está vivo e está com ela. E a _"continuação"_ dessa fic será **Amores de Primavera 5**, mas não digo continuação exatamente porque não vai falar de Draco e Gina, e sim de Harry e Gina (dez anos depois de AdP 3, dois anos depois desse final)...então talvez não interesse muito aos convictos DG...rs...é isso e espero que tenham gostado do final...

E uma coisa. Usei, nesse capítulo, os trechos de uma música chamada _Because I'm A Girl_, de um grupo Koreano chamado _Kiss_. Originalmente ela é escrita em koreano, mas nem por isso deixa de ser linda. Além do mais, o clipe dessa música foi o único clipe que me fez chorar, entre todos (e foram muitos, muitos mesmo) os clipes que eu já assisti. Além de ter sido o mais bonito. Vale à pena ser visto, e só a título de informação, ele pode ser achado no google quando botado _Kiss Because I'm a Girl_, e ele não é em desenho, mas tem uma edição do clipe em desenho. Enfim, é realmente maravilhoso.

A carta de Draco foi baseada em três músicas e devidamente adaptada. _Miss you, Love you (Maroon 5), All I Ask Of You (cantada por Sarah Brightman- originalmente da trilha sonora de O Fantasma da Ópera) e Simple and Clean (Utada Hikaru – em inglês, faz parte da trilha final do jogo da Disney, Kingdom Hearts, e realmente merece ser ouvida)_. Retirei uma ou outra frase e fiz a carta de Draco...

E o nome do livro **Nondum amabam...et amare amabam** é o nome de uma fanfic DG que eu até agora só vi no Harryoteca (fora do ar) então não sei se está aqui no FF, mas que era muito boa e com um título muito bom também. O nome da autora eu, infelizmente, não lembro, mas fica aqui os devidos créditos de autoria.

E para quem gostar do casal, **Amores de Primavera 4 – Rony e Hermione** já está no ar. E sabem do que mais? Só para eu extravasar um pouco de um motivo alegre na minha vida: fiquei extremamente feliz por ter minha fic 'Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar' como fanfic destaque no Portal Draco e Gina na semana de estréia...empatou com o primeiro lugar da semana...não é legal? Bem, mas é só uma informação de alguém que de vez em quando fica extremamente egocêntrica (mas não perde o senso de humor...rs...)...

**Kika Felton:** bem, eu não sei exatamente porque eu não comentei a respeito da Fic, mas acho que foi ou por esquecimento ou porque eu não tenho entrado muito na internet...mas enfim... quanto ao final trágico, eu realmente pensei nele. Na idéia original era ele porque quando eu comecei essa série eu ainda era Harry e Gina convicta e planeja fazer de AdP 5 uma HG, mas depois as coisas mudaram, e não estaria mentindo se dissesse que você foi uma das grandes responsáveis por me fazer mudar de opinião quanto ao shipper mais lindo de Harry Potter. Mas de qualquer jeito, espero que você tenha gostado desse final... algum dia (acredito que não muito distante) eu farei uma fic cheia de sangue e mortes, ok?

**Rute Riddle: **primeiramente, Rute, o título do capítulo é seu. Eu não sei se você lembra quando, há muito tempo, eu te disse sobre botar o título de uma fanfic sua num dos capítulos de uma fanfic minha. Pois é. Era essa a fanfic que realmente saiu e foi terminada. Espero que tenha gostado do final. Espero, ansiosamente, pela sua NC17 e, seguindo a crise de NCs eu acredito que eu também faça uma... não sei se mudando um pouco a trajetória das coisas, fazer uma DG diferente de todas as outras que eu fiz, mas enfim...e por agora eu preciso urgentemente de algo que faça a minha mente trabalhar...não consigo pensar em muita coisa para escrever, mas ok...

**Franinha Malfoy: **então...quanto à sua idéia, sobre a rosa que só murchariaquando o amor de Tiago pela Lilly acabasse...eu não sei se foi exatamente a minha fanfic que você leu, porque eu não sei se essa idéia foi só minha ou se alguém mais usou, mas a fanfic, que por acaso faz parte da série Amores de Primavera e é a primeira delas, tem um capítulo chamado _Lírios Eternos_, que fala justamente do lírio cujo brilho infinito demonstra o amor eterno de Tiago pela Lilly (e que brilha muito mais intensamente quando ele morre tentando atrasar o tio Voldie). Então eu acho que eu não poderia usar a idéia de novo...e não, eu não sou portuguesa, mas adoraria ser porque eu tenho verdadeira paixão pelo sotaque português. Gosto de dizer que sou _americo-londrina_, mas eventualmente quase sempre sou brasileira com orgulho...rs...e clichê de Draco e Dumbledore? Não...rs...

**Lou Malfoy: **bem, Lou, uma NC? Acho que nessa fic já tem vários indícios, e eu só escrevo NC quando eu estou realmente inspirada (geralmente quase sempre isso acontece durante as madrugadas)... já comecei a escrever uma NC e em breve pretendo posta-la... muito obrigada pela review e espero que você tenha gostado do final da fic...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** bem, este foi o último capítulo, mas com certeza outras fics virão... espero que tenha gostado da fic e que agora não ache a Gina tão coitadinha assim...rs...

**Beatriz Brito:** ok...eu ia ser má, ia ser muito má... mas resolvi ser boazinha...já que não sou realmente anti- DG...aliás, nem um pouco anti-DG e espero que tenha gostado do final...

**Miaka:** então Miaka...aqui ele terminam juntos...em AdP 5 vai ter uma pequena reviravolta...e vai ser mais HG do que DG propriamente dito e vai ter HL tbm... mas agora to escrevendo uma NC (não muito pesada...tá mais pro 'ousado e violento cômico, humor negro') em que ela com certeza vai ficar com os dois, mas vai terminar só com um...rs...em breve eu posto...

**Bela Malfoy:** romântico? Eu não achei aquele capítulo muito romântico, prefiro muito mais esse, e espero que você tenha gostado dele...

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** bem, ele fez. Ele realmente virou comensal, mas foi por um motivo explicado, que eu acho que muitos fariam...espero que tenha gostado e estou, juro que estou, tentando escrever a HG, mas preciso de um tema realmente bom para que a fic saia, no mínimo, aceitável...

**Kamila:** rs...a primavera mais florida? Que tal à melhor primavera da vida de Draco Malfoy? E espero que tenha gostado do final com eles juntos e tals... eu diria bem romântico...

**Rk-Chan:** então, primeiramente muito obrigada pela review e já andei sondando suas fics. O que mais me chamou a atenção, e eu realmente gostei disso, foi oc 'toques NC'. Para mim, que sou extremamente louca por NC17 está ótimo, então eu vou gravar e vou ler e assim que terminar eu escrevo review, ok? E vi tbm que você gosta de R/Hr, então, me atrevo a perguntar se você já leu as minhas fics R/Hr...as minhas preferidas são Through The Rain e Through Your Kiss...caso você goste de ler sobre Rony e Hermione, é isso...(eu gosto de escrever, mas não gosto de ler sobre eles...)...

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
